In a New Light
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: TK's nighmares forces his family back together and just when things start to go thier way Myotismon tracks them down...Also Season 01 contest info!


A/N:  I was chatting with Kodachrome awhile ago and this fic took shape, it had been rolling around in my head all summer and I just needed to talk it out with someone.  It is one of those very rare season 1 fics myself and a few others are attempting to revive them.  And just to let you know right now it's a really different take of the Myotismon Arc.

Like I just said Season One fics are in short supply so raine, Kodachrome, and myself are going to hold a Season One Contest!!!!

            The rules are simple and anyone can enter.

1. Fic must take place in season one

2. PG-13 rating or lower

3. Little or no romance- now I know this rule is going to send many away right away but write something new.  Also we don't mind if they have crushes just we don't want the main focus of the story to be romance.

4. What ifs are welcome

1. For those of you who don't know what 'what ifs' are they are fics about what if one little thing had been different.  A few examples are what if TK hadn't gotten out of Puppetmon's on his own?  What if Tai hadn't stopped Skull Greymon?

5. One shot or chapters doesn't matter too us

6. All entries must be fully posted by March 30th 2002

Now what can you win.  First off you get the fame and glory of winning the contest, the judges will collaborate on a fic of your choice (Sorry no yaoi or yuri they are one of the few things we just don't write).  Kodachrome and sailormoonshadow will provide pictures to the winners going along with their fic.

Enter by emailing any of us or reviewing this story.

Finally if you have read any of our fics you know what we like so stacking the deck with our preferences is fine by us!

Disclaimer: I don't own them if I did I really wouldn't be working retail this time of the year.

Nancy Takanishi carried her hiccupping son up the stairs to her ex husband's apartment her weighted footsteps breaking the silence of the night.  In her arms TK clutched her shirt, the front soaked with hours of his tears.  Nancy was in a state of panic for TK had only been back from camp for a few hours yet he had awakened just minutes after going to bed calling for Matt.  She had tried to coax what the nightmare was about out of him but to no avail, Takeru merely latched his arms around her crying for his brother.

Not knowing what else to do she gathered a few belongings and set off across town in the dead of night, bringing her to Malcolm's door.  She paused for a few moments reading the nameplate on the door; it hadn't been changed since their wedding day when they had hung it together.  Steeling her nerve she gave a few gentle raps rubbing Takeru's back when she was done whispering soothing words into his ear.  

For a few moments there was no sound from the apartment but the shuffling of sleepy footsteps and a groggy voice finally came through the door "Who is it?"  Nancy recognized the voice as Malcolm's "Its me Malcolm…something's wrong with Takeru he crying and asking for Matt I can't stop…" she didn't have to finish the door opened immediately and concern eyes looked out to welcomed her.

He reached out to take TK, the boys blue eyes peeking from his mother for the first time rimmed with red.  Disappointment shimmered in his eyes when he saw his father and not Matt.  "Oniisan" he called revealing the stuffed toy he was holding under his arm.  Panicked footsteps came down the hall even slipping on the wood a few times before crashing into the entryway.  

A disheveled Matt barreled in his identical blue eyes wild with worry arms outstretched taking his brother instantly cradling him tenderly.  Without a word to either one of his parents he turned and walked back to his room asking a question they barely heard "What was it?" he asked gently closing the door just as TK uttered "Devimon".  

Nancy looked at Malcolm with a questioning look her eyes begging for answers but at the same time showing discomfort.  For a few moments they avoided each other ending with Nancy making a move for the door "I'll pick Takeru up tomorrow morning" she said reaching for the handle stopped by his hand.  "There's no reason for you to go all the way home tonight, stay here I still have that spare room open, besides TK may need you later".  

She pondered this for a few moments glancing down the hall to where the harmonica music was now playing, nodding her consent setting her purse and keys on the end table.  Malcolm gave a small smile and led her to the kitchen knowing she wouldn't even get in bed before both of they boys were down for the night so he put some green tea on, her favorite.  She smiled gratefully when she took the cup savoring the taste on her lips.

"Do you know what had him so upset?" she asked seeing if Matt had mentioned something out of the ordinary.  His dark eyes closed in concentration going over his sons actions in the few moments he had with him before going to work "He was just very tired I thought that was odd because he had only been gone a day.  You?"  She shook her head feeling the ping of guilt for not watching her baby closer.

At that moment the music stopped and the door remained shut leading the parents down the hall curious.  Nancy slowly turned the handle peering in to see Matt propped up against a pile of pillows harmonica in one hand while the other arm was wrapped securely around TK.  TK had a small smile playing on his lips the tears that had been falling down his cheeks chased away.  Malcolm eased her out the door careful not to disturb the pair when he closed the door.  

"There are extra blankets in the closet if you need them" he said watching her walk down the hall.  "I remember," she replied with a faint smile "Good night" she finished closing the door.  He looked at the closed door with a sigh and old feeling rolling around in the pit of his stomach as he realized his entire family was back under one roof, even if it was for a few fleeting hours.

Matt slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun streaming onto his face.  He smiled down at the blond tuft of hair in front of him, adjusting TK in his lap so feeling could return to his legs.  "Tai wake up we…" he began but then remembered that they weren't in the digital world anymore but back home in the real world.  Safe at home.  From the kitchen he could hear the quiet voices of his parents talking, his mother must have spent the night for Takeru.  

"Do I smell pancakes?" TK questioned sitting up his eyes glimmering with happiness.  Again the elder smiled this time at seeing his brother so happy especially after the state he had arrived in the night before.  His eyes had been red and puffy from the tears while hiccups wracked his breathing.  TK had suffered from nightmares ever since he lost Angemon to Devimon yet Matt had been their every night to shake him from terrors grip.  But last night TK was home with his mother who didn't know of the dark angel, of his loss, or how TK needed to be soothed when the dream became too much.

Matt quickly came back to his thoughts picking TK up and putting him on his shoulders getting a giggle of glee from the boy.  He made his way to the door turning to the groggy digimon on the bed "Stay here, we'll bring you back some food".  The two merely nodded seeing as how they were still wiped out from their battle with Myotismon the night before.

TK looked around his old home from his view on Matt's shoulders taking in the long lost sights, sounds, and smells around him each one bringing back happy memories of a life that seemed so long ago.  His blue eyes sparkled even more when the rounded the corner, entering the kitchen to see their parents sitting together sipping tea a mound of pancakes between them.  

Nancy smiled up at her boys getting up and taking TK off his brother's shoulders hugging him close giving him a kiss on the forehead before setting him in his old chair.  "Did you sleep well?" she asked tenderly brushing the stray hair from his face.  TK nodded eagerly his eyes focused on the pile of food before him.  Malcolm thought this odd because both the boys looked upon the food as if they hadn't had a home cooked meal in months.

Nancy however doted on the boys like a mother hen dishing out a small pile to each of them sprinkling the pancakes with powdered sugar just as she had done every morning for them growing up.  The pair ate fast and silently never looking up astonishing those forced to watch.  Malcolm set his tea cup down scared to reach his hand in to get an apple for fear it would be ripped off "Did they forget to feed you at camp?" he asked slowly.

Matt shook his head the comment from his father slowing him down a little allowing himself to chew before swallowing.  Once initial hunger was gone Matt looked to his stunned parents "Do you mind if I take TK to the park today?" he asked putting on his innocent eyes hoping the still worked.  Nancy shook her shock away and began to think it over "I don't know I need to get home and that's all the way across town…"

TK stopped eating realizing he need to jump into this if he wanted to attend the digidestined meeting they had scheduled for that afternoon "Please Mommy because camp was stopped I didn't get to spend that much time with Matt".  Her resolve was beginning to soften and both boys knew it "You can pick him up there tonight, spend the day shopping or with dad" Matt added trying to make it sound appealing.

She pondered some more looked from the pleading eyes to her husband "I guess I could get some field work done for my report…okay I'll pick you both up at the park tonight".  TK let out a cheer hopping from his chair grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him down the hall.

When they were gone Malcolm looked at the damage that was once the breakfast table "Since you're in town would you like to join me for lunch" he asked silently crossing his fingers.  He had wanted to sit down and have a long talk with her for a while now, the time away from her stirring feelings he thought were long dead.  Again a pondering look fell across her face followed by a smile "I'd love too".

The day went as planned Matt and TK met with the digidestined while Nancy and Malcolm went to lunch.  That night in the park TK sat on one of the swings watching the evening stars starting to shine as Matt pushed him once again sending him higher into the sky.  The bearer of hope was happy and content, wishing the day would never end.

He had awoken to a family breakfast cooked by his mother, spent the whole day with his brother, and was waiting for his mother to pick him up and take him back to Matt's apartment for a family dinner.  A scary thought then occurred to him, what if his mom decided to take him home.  "Matt?" he asked curious not waiting for acknowledgement "Do I have to go away with mom tonight".  

Matt stopped pushing "Probably" he said sadly looking at the little boy seeing the sadness filling his innocent eyes.  "But I don't want too, the dreams…" Matt went into action swooping down to gather him in his arms "Don't worry about those" he cooed "you're a big boy now and have Patamon to watch over you, besides even if I'm not physically with you I'll always be here" he finished putting his hand over TK's heart.  

"Its not enough" TK pouted stubbornly latching onto his brothers neck "What if Myotismon attacks and I'm not here to help".  Personally Matt thought the farther his brother was from the vampire the better, but he couldn't tell TK that "If it's a real emergency Angemon can fly you here".  TK still wasn't satisfied but had run out of answers, putting his head on his brother's shoulder to wait for his mother to come.

Matt rubbed his brothers back scanning the park for any sign of her his heart stopping when he saw Nancy on the walk leading to the playground leaning in for a kiss.   Hoping against hope Matt strained his eyes to see if the man was his father, his heart stopping dead when he realized it wasn't his father.  Letting out a anguished scream he held TK tight cradling his head as he broke into a dead run Gabumon running at his heels trying to run and keep his tail under the green jacket.

Minutes prior Nancy walked up the well-groomed path leading to the playground she had taken the boys too when they were younger.  She had fond memories of the afternoons she spent writing her stories on a yellow legal pad her gentle blue eyes watching the boys like a hawk.  It was at this very playground that Matt had coaxed TK into taking his first steps and Matt had played his first concert for her.  

Her lunch with Malcolm had been wonderful reminding her of their dating days.  He was charming and made her laugh as they talked about work, the boys, and what they had been doing since the separation.  She had breathed a silent sigh of relief when she found out he hadn't seen anyone sense, just like her.

Unable to keep the smile off her face she stepped up her pace only to stop dead when the sound of wooden wheels reached her ears.  Confused she looked around to see an alluring fog moving in, escorting a carriage in, the sight freezing her senses drawing her to the door.  Time moved too slowly for her as her entire body screamed for the door to open so she could see the enchanting occupant.

Finally the door opened and a booted foot stepped out, the toe of the black shoe adorned with a glimmering metal bat shining in the moonlight.  The rest of the figure appeared to her ensuring the spell she'd been entranced in.  Her eyes wandered over his shimmering gold locks of hair, well chiseled face, and striking blue eyes that were set off by a crimson mask.  "My you are a beautiful one" the silky voice cooed his hand caressing her face sending shivers up her spine "the most beautiful one yet in fact" he added running the hand through her hair.

Nancy felt as if she was in heaven and about to receive her first true kiss, this false knowledge causing her to close her eyes and tilt her head in anticipation.  He was close so close she could feel his breath on her neck and right before the bliss came she heard a scream that would have raised her from the dead.  "Mom!"  Matt's scream reached her ears and she jumped back her maternal instincts taking over forcing her eyes to find the source of the cry.

The man before her hissed with rage grabbing her arms so hard she could feel the bruises already forming "You are their mother" it hissed "you produced not one but two of the digidestined, two of the strongest at that".  Fear now gripped Nancy as she fought to get away, panic forming as she saw her sons moving closer by the second worse yet the creature seemed to know them.

Ignoring her own safety she screamed to the boys wanting them to get away "Get back you two" she shouted.  The two paid not heed to her cries stopping feet before her and the monster, Matt setting TK down the elder clenching his fist and setting his feet "Let her go Myotismon or we'll wipe the floor with you just like we did last night".

"What?" Nancy demanded but everyone ignored her.  The thing they had called Myotismon spoke next "Ah yes you and what army" he taunted digging his sharp nails deeper into her tender flesh.  "This one" TK shouted bravely thrusting a small metal object out with a flash of light.  The flash of light was followed by a white blur exploding behind her youngest son.

The white blur turned out to be an angel with great white wings spread out a golden aura flowing from Takeru to it, as if it fueling the fire that powered the angel.  She let out a gasp when a blue wolf followed; jumping in front of Matt its pearly white teeth bared, a furious growl escaping his throat in warning.  That was enough for Nancy's knees to collapse from beneath her and another scream to escape her throat "Matt, TK run please".

TK was confused unsure why his mother was so afraid of his angel her fear suddenly dawning on his young mind "Oh don't worry mommy Angemon is our friend".  The angel responded to TK putting his staff forward aiming it at the vampire and taking to the sky above the digidestined.  Myotismon hissed again intensifying his grip so that the claws went deeper.  They drew blood allowing Myotismon to relish its scent as it ran down her arms.

Something was different about its scent and it droves his senses wild.  His fangs lengthened again out of instinct, clearing his lips, glistening in the moonlight.  "You won't fire though" he taunted in his silky voice "if you do you risk hitting your mother, so how about giving me your crests and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened".  The brother's hands clasped the glittering objects around their necks squeezing them tight, allowing their warmth to comfort them.

A cruel smile adorned Myotismon's lips as he leaned over poising his fangs just above the tender skin of Nancy's neck "Then you have caused what I am going to do".  TK cried out and took off running toward his mother only to be intercepted by his brothers strong arms stopping him from capture or death.  Instead Matt sent Angemon and Weregarurumon to his mother's aid.  When the digimon took off Matt soothed TK enveloping his frame so he couldn't see if the digimon failed.

The vampire merely laughed again and waved his hand, a ghostly form came from the parked carriage and Phantomon flew out his scythe in hand, ready to kill.  The digimon of Friendship and Hope were forced off coarse by the powerful attack emitted from the weapon and Myotismon's fangs closed in.

The points of the teeth were just piercing the skin when a deep voice shattered the night "Leave my family alone".  Malcolm hit the vampire hard from behind as he tackled the digimon to the ground delivering a powerful punch to the creatures face, shattering its nose.  Black blood flowed from the appendage with Myotismon hissing backing to his carriage.

"Come Phantomon" he seethed his eyes ablaze focusing on the digidestined and Nancy "This is far from over, I will find you and you will all be mine".  Phantomon whipped the invisible reins and the carriage took off into the night taking the mystic fog with it.  The digimon stayed digivolved until it was far from sight, returning to their rookie forms staying quiet to allow the family to settle down.

Malcolm was holding the frightened Nancy in his arms just as he had done for his boys when they were scared.  His dark eyes then looked to his sons questions written all across his features "I know you will tell us everything but lets get back home where its safe before that monster decides to come back".  Neither said a word, Matt picking TK up wiping the stray tears leaking form his eyes. 

"Is Mommy okay?" he asked in a timid whisper as not to alert his parents.  Matt nodded giving him a bright smile "Dad got here in time she just needs a nap".  TK nodded turning in Matt's arms to receive Patamon, hugging the tuckered digimon close "And Patamon was great wasn't he?  Two digivolves in two days" he added proudly.

Tai sprawled out in his bed a content smile playing across his face.  There was nothing like a nice battle to end the day with and from what the police had said the tower would be fixed in no time.  Now he was finally back home with a belly full of food and a soft bed, the sounds of his sister sleeping meeting his ears.  Kari…he knew very well she would some how get in the middle of the Myotismon issue.

The bearer of Courage had watched over his little sister since the day she was brought home from the hospital, loving her as much as a brother could love a sister, and knowing deep down she was special and would do great things in her life.  

His chocolate eyes began to droop and the affects of the food took over his eyes closing in bliss.  His thoughts were just about to total bliss when the phone rang shattering the affects of the food.  "Don't be Izzy" he begged longing to go back to sleep.  Seconds later the door to his room opened and his mother poked her head in "I'm sorry honey but your friend Yamato is on the phone he said it was an emergency".

Suppressing a groan he rolled out of bed "Thanks mom" he said taking the phone from her waiting until her footsteps were down the hall before speaking.  "I hope this is good because I was almost asleep" Tai said letting a yawn escape his lips for emphasis.

Matt didn't wait "It is, we were attacked by Myotismon in the park".  Tai was now fully awake "Again?  I thought he'd learn his lesson after yesterday".  There was a pause letting the leader know he wasn't going to like what was coming next "It wasn't just me and TK…he went after our mother".

Shock exploded followed by a scream "He did what?!  How?  Why?  Is she hurt?" then the reality hit him like a ton of bricks "and she knows all about us".

"Yes she and my father know.  Now for your other questions he put some sort of spell on her and tried to bite her…he got really happy when he found out she was our mother.  Then he tried to get us to give him his crests and when he refused he went to bite her…dad came out of no where and broke his nose".

Tai was still in shock trying to process all the information "I'll be over first thing in the morning to talk about this, I'll also take care of calling the others so you can take care of your parents".  He could hear Mat sigh on the other end "Thanks Tai I appreciate it and we'll be ready when you come".  The line went dead as Tai carefully placed the phone back on its cradle suppressing a shudder.  Their safety had been in question every since they arrived in the digital world, he hadn't considered that once they were home Myotismon would find their families.

With a heavy heart he walked back to his bed pausing over the bottom bunk looking at Kari sleeping peacefully.  Tai knelt down running his hand across her forehead brushing away some of her stray hairs.  Through their time in the digital world he had watched Matt care for his brother, keeping him safe and allowing the little boy some stability in the strange world.  It was at those times that he wished Kari was there with him that way he knew she was safe despite the danger.

Myotismon pulled the rag away from his nose finally not finding any blood.  Anger was welling through his system at the fact a mere human had managed to cause him so much pain.  "Gatomon" he bellowed leaning back in his overstuffed chairs smiling when she scurried into the room before his last echoes had bounced off the walls.

"Master" she said simply with a bow, careful to avoid his eyes knowing how much he hated them.  "I had a rather interesting run in with two of the digidestined but first I want to know what you found in your search today".

Gatomon came up from her kneeling position going over how she was going to do this.  She hadn't found the eighth child, exactly, just a young girl named Kari.  She couldn't explain what had drawn her to the little girl but was drawn nonetheless.  But she didn't want to tell Myotismon because of the overwhelming urge she had to protect the girl especially from the likes of him.  "I found nothing my lord," she said putting disappointment in her voice.

For a few moments more anger flashed across the vampire's face before dissolving away "No matter" he said, "Because I had a little run in at the park with the digidestined of Hope and Friendship".  Gatomon's ears perked up and allowed him to continue "I hadn't meant too but I was in the park getting some dinner, when a beautiful blonde came walking down the walk all alone.  I cast my spell as was just about to enjoy my meal when the brats showed up telling me to stay away from their mother".

The little servant gasped, "Mother, as in carried them mother?"  Myotismon nodded watching her to put the pieces together "That would mean she is very powerful to have bore two of them, and two of the strongest".  It was no wonder she was his right hand "Unfortunately their digimon digivolved and her mate showed up, I was forced to take my leave".

"Pity" the cat said sadly.

"Well it wasn't a complete waste" he stated "I had a Gazimon follow them home so I now know where they live and will strike when the time is right".  Gatomon stood up taller flicking her claws out "And when you do I will be at your side".

Matt awoke to the morning with the knowledge of what had happened the previous night.  TK lay on the cot next to his bed his tiny arms wrapped around his childhood teddy bear, Patamon at the end of the bed.  Careful not to wake him he slipped out of bed and down the hall to his father's room to see if his parents had awakened yet.

Quietly he pushed the door opened greeted by a sight he'd never thought he'd see again.  His father sat against the headboard holding his mother in his lap.  Small smiles were on their faces their arms intertwined with each other.  Not wanting to break the moment Matt quietly closed the door and headed to the kitchen ready to surprise his family with breakfast.

While he cooked Myotismon's words echoed in his ears over and over.  Could he really find them now, here in their own home?  And if he did would he dare to attack them here.  The blonde shook his head in order to drive the thoughts away and turn to his task at hand, Tai would be arriving soon bringing a long day with him.  

The eggs in the pan began to sizzle sending their aroma through the apartment.  The aroma was enough to rouse TK who stumbled into the kitchen still holding his bear "Smells good" he said groggily trying to peek into the pan too see what was cooking.  Matt picked him up letting him see "Do you want to help me?" he asked laughing when his brother's eyes widened with happiness and he nodded enthuastically.

"Okay why don't you go get some tea from the pantry for mom and dad" Matt suggested watching him scamper off before he had finished the phrase.  TK opened the door rummaging through the various boxes lining the shelves until he found the one he wanted.  He pulled the red box out taking it to his brother proudly.  Matt took it gratefully setting it off to the side until the water had boiled.

In the meantime the younger busied himself with setting the table putting four of every utensil that he could find onto it.  Just when he turned to get the steak knives he saw a familiar figure in the door "Mommy" he cried running to her arms letting her hoist him up "Looky Matt made us all breakfast and I helped too" he beamed pointing to his work.  

A good nights sleep seemed to have helped and Nancy hugged him close "You did didn't you and it smells wonderful" she praised setting him down.  Malcolm was at her heels running his hands through his hair falling into the nearest chair his weary evident.  Matt knew his father had been awake most of the night watching over them, taking Myotismon's threat to heart.

Slowly he drank the tea looking at his boys "Okay now start at the beginning and don't stop until last night".  TK's smile faded a little, his bright eyes turning to Matt for guidance.  The elder nodded taking a deep breath before telling them everything.  Everything from the digimon, how they lived, and the battles with the evils of that world.  He watched as tears filled his mother's eyes when she learned Takeru had watched his angel die, Matt used as a slave in a diner…all while she wasn't there to protect them.  Matt ended with Myotismon and his plans for the eighth child if he should find him/her.

When he finished Nancy pushed away from the table taking her boys into her arms looking deeply into their eyes for confirmation that they were okay "And the friend you have coming over, is like you?" she asked tearfully letting them go.

"Tai was our unofficial leader" Matt informed "He knows about this and together we'll figure out what to do".  Malcolm and Nancy could only nod in agreement for the first time in their lives it seem their children were protecting them.

Tai held onto Kari's hand as he climbed the last flight of stairs leading the Ishida apartment the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, as if he was being followed.  Due to their time in the digiworld he had become accustomed to watching out for threats with every sense he could muster.  Shaking the feeling he knocked on the door looking down at Kari who looked a little depressed that she had to come.

Her chocolate eyes were downcast because Miko had disappeared the previous day and she hadn't found him yet.  She had wanted to stay home and wait for him there but with his father working and mother shopping she was forced to accompany her brother to visit a friend from camp.  "Cheer up Takeru is your age and you'll have loads of fun together".

Kari offered a weak smile "I just miss Miko" she said quietly.  Tai knew he could say no more and that after a few seconds with TK she would be fine.  He personally was grateful to watch over her the feeling of warning screamed for him to protect her.  She had seen the digimon when no one else could; the lack of digivice was the only thing missing for her to be the eighth.

It made perfect sense when he thought about it.  Matt and TK were both digidestined, siblings; therefore he and Kari should be in the same situation.  The bearer of courage was forced from his thoughts when the door opened and Matt's worn features greeted him, telling him right off this was going to be a long day.

As the siblings entered the apartment ice blue eyes watched from the stairwell the pink object in its gloved hand glowing warmly in its bearers presence.

TK peeked behind Matt's legs at the little girl Tai had brought with him his heart fluttering with excitement at the prospect at a new friend.  It had been a long time since he a found a friend his age and he didn't want to blow it by being over zealous, causing him to hide behind his brother.  Matt's smiling face turned down to greet him "She won't bite Squirt" he said with a hint of humor.

TK just stared back feeling Matt push him forward gently forcing him to introduce himself "I'm Takeru it's a pleasure to meet you" he said shyly watching her smile "I'm Hikari but you can call me Kari".  Seeing that she wasn't going to run the bubbly personality burst forth "And you can call me TK.  You want to go play?"  Kari nodded happily, it had been awhile since she had played with someone her age as well, her recent illness keeping her cooped up most of the summer.

The pair scampered off hearing their brothers enter the kitchen to plan the coarse of action with TK's parents, something Kari didn't need to be present for.  He entered the room he had been sharing with Matt gathering paper and crayon's for them to color with "All my toys are back home so I hope you don't mind" he said simply plopping onto the floor.

Kari shook her head "I like making pictures" she said arranging the paper before her his eyes falling on Patamon and Gabumon trying to look like stuffed animals "You have digimon too" she said calmly stunning the trio most people had the opposite reaction.  "How do you know about us?" Patamon asked dropping the act flying down next to his partner.

"Tai has an Agumon, he stayed at home though because he was really tired and we couldn't carry him" she replied beginning her drawing.  TK just sat in awe then asked the first question that came to his mind "Do you have one too?" to the young boy it had been logical he and Matt were related and each had a digimon so why wouldn't Kari because of Tai.

A look of sadness filtered across her face briefly as she picked up the purple crayon "No, but Tai lets me help with Agumon at home".  The bearer of hope felt bad that he had even brought it up and fell silent working on his picture of Angemon.  They colored in silence allowing the digimon to drift back into sleep, conserving their energy for the coming battle.

TK put on the finishing touches looking over his work proudly although his head was larger than his body and his wings were at different angles.  Curious he peeked over to see what Kari had drawn dropping his crayons with a start when he saw.  The picture was of a kitty yet it wasn't any ordinary kitty it was Gatomon.  Not quite sure how to go about this TK sat up "What is that?" he asked as politely as possible biting his lip.  

Kari didn't seen mad or suspicious "It's a kitty I saw in the park yesterday when I was looking for Miko, she followed me home and stayed with me for awhile but then ran away like Miko did".  The little blondes heart was beating rapidly as he got to his feet ready to run to Matt yet not wanting to scare his new friend, Kari's voice making him jump "Look there she is on your balcony, is she yours?"

The bearer of hope didn't answer only slowly turning praying she saw seeing things…she wasn't.  Sitting calmly on the balcony was Gatomon, Myotismon's right hand and most trusted agent.  In her gloved hand was a pink glowing object that resembled a crest though TK couldn't get a good look.  But the crest wasn't the biggest thing on his mind "Matt!" he screamed back peddling putting himself in front of Kari.

Patamon was up the second TK had screamed the tiny digimon now flapping before his charging getting ready to fill his lungs and blast the cat away.  Gabumon was at his side bearing his teeth flexing his claws in warning.  "She won't hurt you" Kari said in a panicked voice fearing the digimon would hurt the cat she had befriended.

TK didn't back down the pounding of footsteps in the hall building his confidence "She works for the bad digimon" he said pushing her closer to the door stunned that Gatomon hadn't done anything but look at the pink orb in her hand.  It was then the door burst open bringing Matt and Tai in panic across their stricken faces.  They didn't even have to ask what was wrong their instincts following the digimon's line of site to Gatomon.

"No" Matt muttered gathering TK into his arms Tai's actions exactly the same his eyes catching his sisters picture.  His mind began to spin and the glowing crest fell into place 'She's the eighth' he thought backing out slowly relieved to see Gatomon leap off the balcony with out so much as a scratch.  Matt however wasn't satisfied "Mom, Dad get some stuff we have to get out of here" he shouted re-entering his room to gather a few clothes.

Within seconds of his call the adults were at his door "May we ask why?" his father asked not sure why his son was pushing him out of their home.  "Myotismon is going know where we are in a few minutes and we need to get out before he has a chance to act".  They didn't argue anymore neither one was willing to relive their encounter with the vampire and hurried down the hall.

While the brother's packed Tai spoke still holding his confused sister "She's the eighth child".  Matt stopped dead in the center of his room nearly dropping TK onto the ground "She's what?" he demanded noting the scared look on the little girls face.

"She's the eighth child we were sent to find, Gatomon had the crest in her hand and it was glowing and since it doesn't respond to us it has to be her" Tai said quickly, mad that he hadn't figured this out sooner.  "I should have seen it, she could see the digimon when no one else could last time I was here".  The bearer of friendships looked at Kari carefully part of him sad one so young and innocent had to be drug into the mess.  Yet like TK she had no control over her destiny.

Finally he spoke "I'll go call the others and have them meet us in the park as soon as possible.  Then we can get her into hiding until we find the digivice and get her crest from bat boy".  Tai nodded in agreement watching Matt gather his bags and run down the hall leaving him alone to explain everything to Kari.  He looked into her chocolate eyes his heart breaking; her life was about to change forever.

She knew something was wrong and waited for her brother to tell her "Kari you know how I told you about the digiworld and the digidestined" he began trying to figure out the best way to go about this her nod her only answer.  "Okay and you know that we came home to find another digidestined?" again she nodded speaking softly "Its me, isn't it?"

Sympathy flickered across his features "Yes you are" he said, "you get your own digivice, crest and digimon".  Her own digimon made her perk up "I get an Agumon like you".  A smile finally crossed the leaders features "No, you get your very own special digimon that will be your friend forever and protect you no matter what".  

Kari hoped from his arms taking Tai's hand in hers "Then what are we waiting for lets go find my digimon" she said pulling him down the hall to the waiting Ishida family.  Tai chuckled and followed them out the door merely catching a glimpse of his blue eyes confirming the others had been contacted and were on their way.

Sora sat in the shade of an oak tree in the center of the park watching as the white fluffy clouds floated across the sky.  Biomon was at her side sleeping off the battle from the day before, the nap having the dual purpose as not to alert any passers by.  She sighed a tired sigh happy to be home, sleeping in a real bed, eating a variety of foods, and not having to worry about a wild digimon attacking as she walked down the street.  Yet after yesterday she wasn't quit sure about the last one.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Izzy asked as he flopped onto the ground next to her Tentomon shedding his green jacket in the safety of their little glen.  Sora slowly moved her gaze from the sky "Haven't the foggiest, Matt called and said to get her fast because they found the eighth child".  The young genius looked disappointed "That's what he told me too".

Ever since he had hung up the phone the child's identity had driven him insane.  It was obvious Matt knew who it was and they must have been close to him in order for the blonde to track him down so fast.  "You don't know either then" Joe said as he approached Mimi right as his heels pushing the baby carriage carrying both their digimon.  Silence was his answer and the quartet was forced to wait in silence each one lost to their own thoughts.

They didn't have to sit long for within minutes they could hear the chatter of an approaching group led by Tai.  Next to Tai was a young girl who looked a lot like him, a girl that Sora recognized at his little sister the pieces falling into place.  Behind them came Matt and TK each one carrying a bag of clothes.  "She was right under your nose the whole time" Sora said with a smile.

Tai blushed sitting down "Yeah she was believe it or not it was Gatomon who tipped us off.  She showed up at the Ishida's holding the crest and it started to glow around Kari".

"She was where?" Joe said loudly not disguising his surprise.  

"At my apartment" Matt said quietly "A lot has happened since yesterday that you need to know about…"

Nancy kept looking around her shoulder as she and Malcolm entered the TV station where he worked.  They had split up with the boys so he could pick up a few things from his office before the entire family disappeared deep into the city where the monster couldn't find them.  "I still don't like that we let them go alone" she said following him into his office closing the door behind her.

Malcolm let out a long sigh pulling out the drawers gathering credit cards, cameras, and cell phones as he worked.  "I don't either but those digimon of theirs can protect them better than we ever could" he said pausing to look at the pile growing on his desk "Can you come get some of this?"  The blonde began to gather the supplies looking out the window her gaze in the direction of the park her hands suddenly brushing against Malcolm's freezing time.

Their fingers lay atop of each other surges running through their bodies as his hands adjusted to take her hand carefully.  She didn't resist slowly turning to meet his dark eyes, realizing just how much she missed them "They'll be okay" he said his voice barely above a whisper "Its you I'm worried about".  

Butterflies welled in Nancy's stomach as those final words passed through his mouth 'could he?' she thought squeezing his hand.  The butterflies began to move up as his free hand moved slowly up her arms to her cheek, stroking it.  Nancy honestly couldn't remember why they had split at that moment or couldn't conceive of why she would ever want too.  Finally she asked, "Why did we do it?"

His hands didn't move tears shimmering in his eyes "I don't know, I think our jobs were just too much with the stress of two young boys" he said "but its different now.  I have a steady job and you don't have to fight to cover a car accident".  

'Different' echoed over in Nancy's head as she thought back to how happy the boys had been over the past few days with Matt actually smiling from time to time.  She couldn't take it anymore and caved to the whispers of her heart running her hands over Malcolm's back to bring him too her.  Their lips had just brushed when the office window was blown open by a blood red light sending shards at the couple forcing them apart.

"Now wasn't that touching" Myotismon hissed and he hovered through the open window landing between the pair "but it can't happen I have need of you".   His ice blue eyes fell on Nancy who's was back against the wall cutting herself on a piece of glass.  The scent of blood drove the vampire insane as his fangs flashed out aching to feed.  That need however was put aside when the sound of crunching glass caught his attention.  Malcolm wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

The reporter charged with an angry cry that cry turning to one of pain as a burst of Crimson Lightning hit him full force sending him into the wall with a horrific crunch.  Another scream echoed through the air as Nancy ran to her ex only to be intercepted by cold hands.  "That was too easy" Myotismon purred turning his fully attention to her his finger running along her cut relishing the feel of it.  

He licked his finger clean watching her shudder and fight tears all at the same time "Now my faithful spy tells me you know where the digidestined are and who the accursed eighth child is".  Her eyes flickered to defiance ready to do whatever it took to keep him from finding her sons or the other children for that matter.  "Ah yes you do have spirit…I like that.  Now where are they?"

Again she didn't say a word this time choosing to slam her head forward into his still tender noise eliciting a shriek of pain.  "You" he scream slamming her against the wall pinning her there with an arm across her chest the other too grab her face his eyes widening when he summoned his hypnotic powers "You belong to me and me alone now" he said in a rhythmic voice "You will obey me and only me" he continued feeling her struggles to break free slow and her bright blue eyes begin to dull as they descended into darkness.

The digidestined sat in complete and utter silence after Matt had finished his account of the past few days.  "I always knew we were in danger but I didn't think he'd every find out about our parents" Mimi said biting her lip.  "We didn't led him to her is the problem" Matt said "he was looking for a snack and she happened to be there, just a mother picking up her children".

"What matters is that they're safe now," Tai said casting a quick glance at Kari to make sure she hadn't moved. 

Matt nodded and countered "We still need to find a safe place for Kari as well, she doesn't have her digimon, digivice, or crest to protect her and we need all three if we even want to stand a chance against Myotismon".  Tai didn't say anything only casting another worried glance at his sister "I know…"

Tai stopped as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and a thick fog moved in on their little glen.  The digimon were on their feet forming a protective circle around the children sensing a threat was out there and all they could do was wait until it came.  They also knew the only one who commanded fog in this manner was Myotismon himself.  

"Show yourself you coward" Tai cried unable to keep his temper in check.  The leader was answered with a slow chuckled that seemed to come from every direction at once, giving no indication where he was coming from "A coward am I" he purred his voice still coming from everywhere "A coward who knows that pathetic little girl behind you is the eighth child".  

Kari's eyes widened with fear as she tucked farther behind Tai feeling a small hand grab her own.  She looked over to see Takeru give her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the vampire.  Myotismon's eyes looked her over "And how is you mother doing boys?"  Matt snarled at the remark the reaction triggering a digivolution in Gabumon.

Garurumon burst forth from a flash of light his pearly white teeth in warning.  "Touchy" the vampire mused circling the children forcing each digimon, save Patamon, to move to the champion level.  "Face it fang face your out numbered and out gunned so back off" Tai shot having a burst of confidence with the arrival of the champions.

Again the vampire laughed "Out numbered" he joked bringing his finger to his lips and letting out a loud whistle.  The trees surrounding the glen began to bustle with activity shedding their leaves and those hiding in them.  Gazimon rained down forming yet another circle around the glen with puffs of smoke appearing at random points around them to reveal Phantomon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon.

"Tai now would be a really good time to retreat" Izzy said in a low voice taking a few steps back with the others, forming a human wall between Myotismon and Kari.  The leader could only nod "We need to get Kari out of here and then worry about ourselves" he said "Joe, you and Mimi take Phantomon, Sora and Izzy get Wizardmon, Matt you have Gatomon, and I'll take Myotismon.  Whoever breaks a hole through first grab TK and Kari and run we'll use the digivices to find you later".  One by one the digidestined agreed setting their faces with determination waiting for just the right moment to pounce.

It came a few seconds later when Tai gave a yell and charged forward straight at the demon, Greymon's Nova Blast leading the way.  It hit its target right on yet only managing to singe a little golden blonde hair and anger the vampire even more.  The others followed his lead rushing in filling the air with the sounds of battle.  

TK fell to his knees one hand still holding Kari's telling her he was still there for her "Patamon you have to digivolve" he said his voice pleading.  The tiny digimon shook his head sadly "I've been trying but just don't have enough right now".  With that said the bearer of hope could only watch as his friends fought for their lives against overwhelming odds his eyes going to his brother surprised to see neither one had attacked and were simply staring each other down.

The cats eyes were shimmering with unshed tears as she flexed her claws half hazardly.  TK got ready to call out to his brother and tell him not to attack when Kari's grip on his hands intensified before she pulled away to point "TK" she said her voice quavering.  He turned from his brother to see what had upset her taking in a sharp breath when he saw.

A few Gazimon had managed to break the line and were hopping toward them teeth bared and claws shimmering in the light.  Patamon took flight filling his small body with air unleashing him boom bubble merely deterring one from its coarse momentarily.  "Matt" TK cried seeing Patamon couldn't help them and they had nowhere to run.

Matt turned instantly at the sound of TK's quavering voice taking in a sharp breath when he saw why.  A small Gazimon herd had surrounded the youngest digidestined with Patamon trying valiantly to fend them off, but he was on the verge of failing.  Forgetting Gatomon he began to run shocked when a white blur flew right past him…

Kari was back to back with the blonde her hands shaking uncontrollably, the Gazimon were now so close she could feel their breath on her leg.  She could see the one in front of her tense up its muscles as he prepared to jump causing her to close her eyes not wanting to see its needle like teeth.  In the darkness she heard him jump, growl…yet didn't feel him hit.

Tentively she opened her eyes fearing if she did she would see the ball of fur flying at her, teeth bared, ready to tear her apart.  However she didn't see the ball fur she saw the creature they had called Gatomon standing before her swiping away the creatures before they got within two feet of the terrified little girl.  Her hisses echoed in the night stopping all of the battles in their places "Back off" she hissed one last time hitting the last away then curling into a defensive position.  

Myotismon looked down with wide eyes "Couldn't be" he said in disbelief reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out the crest of light he had hidden there.  Even before he had brought it all the way out its pink light was overwhelming even painful from him eliciting a cry of his own before he shoved it back in.  "You are" he said through narrowed eyes "all these years and I had the eighth digimon at my beacon call".

Gatomon didn't move or try to deny anything only crouching lower.  Sora however was able to form coherent thought quickly looking around the stunned circle trying to catch anyone's eye without actually talking.  Finally her auburn eyes met with the ice blue ones belonging to Matt.  The bearer of Friendship had the opening right before him and now it was a matter of getting Kari out of it.  Matt jerked his head toward the pair hoping he conveyed his message just as Myotismon decided it was time to attack again.

"Well isn't this a nice bonus I can take you all out at once" he said as he wrapped his arms around himself preparing to launch his fleet of bats.  He didn't get a chance.  The threat to his beloved sister activated his crest once more giving birth to Metalgreymon.  The now more powerful dinosaur wasted no time letting lose his missiles forcing Myotismon to abort his attack.  

That was when Matt and Sora made their move.  Sora dashed forward into the fray relying on her soccer skills to get the Gazimon out of her way.  With a final leap she arrived between TK and Kari reaching down scooping them both into her arms before taking off again.  Patamon and Gatomon moved in front of the girl to offer her a little protection.

"Get them!" Myotismon screamed pointing his finger at the trio moving in himself only to run into the angry guardian again.  Phantomon too made a move and was blasted back after he had moved a few feet by one of Ikkakumon's torpedoes.  The shaggy digimon barred his path rearing up for another round determined not to let him pass.  Kabuterimon was having no problems vending off the wizard with ease…Izzy could have sworn he wasn't trying.

Garurumon knelt down allowing the precious cargo to board Matt being the last wrapping his arms around TK to ensure he didn't fall off calling out once secure "Tai".  The leader looked up from his battle seeing Kari tucked away in Sora's arms Gatomon in front of her "Go just go" he shouted back turning his attention back to the battle just in time to avoid a lightning bolt.

"You heard him," Matt said holding on tight to the fur as Garurumon took off like a shot using the dense trees as his cover Myotismon's angered cries following them as they ran.

Myotismon watched in fury as the eighth child was whisked away from his site back into hiding.  Before him the girl's brother gave him a satisfied smirk moving to block the way out.  "You've only bought her a few hours at most" the vampire said coldly his piercing blue eyes shooting daggers at the leader.  Tai didn't say anything only replying with a smirk of his own.

Tai knew that Matt would watch over his sister as if it was she was his own, leaving Tai with peace of mind and the courage to face the monster before him.  "Wrong again by the time you get past us she'll be where you'll never see her again," he said defiantly.  As he spoke Metalgreymon came forward once again his weapons ablaze.

Phantomon had abandoned his previous battle to help his master get away.  The ghost digimon swung his weapon like an ax keeping the guardians at bay allowing Myotismon to step back summoning his fog and carriage with a wave of his slender hand.  He hadn't even finished the motion before the thick fog rolled in filling the glen.  "Let the hunt begin," he said in a silky voice floating to his carriage keeping his eyes on the children.  Once he was inside Phantomon gave one last swipe with his scythe clearing his route to the drivers seat.

His unseen hands snapped the invisible reins hard making the horses take off at a gallop disappearing into the night with Myotismon's cackle lingering in the air.  The digimon stayed before the children until long after the cackles had died away, falling to the ground in exhaustion once they felt it was safe.  The remaining children too let out sighs of relief sitting down on the grass to catch their breaths.

"That was interesting" Joe said from the ground his eyes on the clouds floating above them.  No one dared to answer just yet as they allowed everything that had happened over the past few minutes.  Izzy was finally the one to speak "Kari has her digimon but no digivice or crest.  But we know that Myotismon has the crest leaving only the digivice to track down".

"And that shouldn't be a problem" Tai said without missing a beat pulling out his own digivice pressing the buttons on top trying to get a fix on it smiling within seconds after beginning.  He saw four signals grouped together moving farther and farther away from the park.  Assured his sister was on her way to safety he began to look for the missing digivice.  His chocolate eyes found it leaving the park causing his jaw to drop open for it was leaving in the direction Myotismon just had.

The others looked at him demanding to know what had put him in a fit pulling out their own digivices when they didn't get an answer.  "He couldn't have it" Mimi said in an astonished voice pushing the buttons on her digivice a few times to get another reading "he would have gloated about it".

Tai found it hard to believe that the monster wouldn't have rubbed something that big in their faces so he acted accordingly "Okay lets go get the others, get the digivice, and take care of Myotismon by dinner".  The others smiled gathering their tuckered digimon into their arms setting off in pursuit of the others.

Matt held tightly to TK's hand as they crossed the busy street leading to the abandoned building Sora at his side Kari in her hand Gatomon now faithfully at the girls side.  The blonde was still trying to deal with the fact that the right hand of their enemy was now their friend and one of the guardians.  He didn't fully trust the cat despite her valiant efforts to protect the girl during the attack.

Those thoughts had to be put aside for now because he needed to get Kari out of the open before someone came looking for her.  Sora's amber eyes locked with his nodding toward the empty building communicating silently where to go.  They entered the cool building breathing silent sighs of relief to be out of sight and the sun.   Matt helped settle the younger ones onto some crates allowing them to catch their breath while he and Sora checked on the others.

"They're on the move" Sora said pointing to the four moving from the area of the park already letting out a quick squeak when she saw and additional signal heading toward the TV station "Look".  Matt's ice blue eyes followed her finger to it "It must be Kari's" he said quickly shooting a quick glance over at the pair to make sure they were still okay "when Tai gets here we'll all go after it".

She nodded in agreement letting out a tired sigh everything had gone down in a matter of minutes draining the girls restored energy.  Her eyes then followed Matt's to TK and Kari resting eyes closed back to back "We should have…" she began when the concrete floor shattered apart and a huge digimon burst out is blade like arms slashing an angry roar following.  Everyone let out a startled scream jumping back, the digimon forward and in an instant the digivices were whining to life.

"Its Snimon", Birdramon informed as she blasted the bug out of the room into the open aired plaza and away from the children "He's a bug with a big attitude problem".  Weregarurumon followed teeth bared and claws flexed jumping back when a purple burst of energy exploded at his feet followed by Phantomon's eerie laugh "Where's the little pretty?" he asked in a haunting voice floating down to stand by the wolf.

Matt pulled Kari back with narrowed eyes he promised Tai to protect her at all costs, after all Tai would do the same for TK if they had been but in the same situation.  "She's not going anywhere with you so just go" he hissed knowing it would do little good.   Gatomon let out a hiss of her own from Kari's arms her ears back and claws out. On cue the digimon floated forward "If you insist".

Snimon had set his sights on Sora and TK throwing his bladed arms at them every opportunity he got, after a series of misses finally landed a blow grazing Sora's arm. She went to the ground hard and with a cry, the silver blade embedding itself in the cement just in front of her face.  Her crest sprang to life in reaction sending a burst of angry power to the soaring Birdramon.  The red light surrounded the guardian and with a flash Guardamon took form.

The anger was burning in her eagle like eyes her deep voice booming the Wing Blade forth.  TK ran to Sora's side Patamon on his head feeling helpless for once again his energy was to low to allow digivolution.  The younger blonde pulled her up with a supporting arm letting out a started cry when the burned Snimon brought down both of his arms trapping the two in his claws.  Guardamon circled fearing to attack unwilling to risk the bearer of Love.

Matt's instincts screamed to run to his brothers aid, but he had to ignore those instincts and trust that Sora would protect him.  Right now Kari needed him.  Weregarurumon slashed his mighty claws at the ghost growling in frustration every time he missed.  Finally he let lose a fierce kick hitting him in the stomach knocking Phantomon off coarse.  Unfortunately his small victory didn't last long.  It took the villain mere moments to recover, flipping around with one arms holding his stomach and the other releasing his scythe.  The sharp weapon hit the guardian of Friendship knocking him to the ground leaving a fatal opening.

With the digimon still grounded Phantomon wasted no time throwing out a long silver chain wrapping it around Matt's neck forcing the digidestined to his knees gasping for air.  The ghost pulled harder wanting to finish him off when a small-frightened voice stopped him "Stop hurting them" Kari cried coming into the open so both attackers could see her clearly.  Through his gasps Matt called out "Kari no get back".

She shook her head defiantly at him returning her attention to Phantomon "I'm the one you want.  Stop hurting them and I'll come quietly".  Phantomon looked around suspiciously, Gatomon was nowhere to be seen "Isn't this a refreshing attitude" he mused waving his hand releasing the chains and calling the Snimon off.  As he did a red bubble formed around Kari taking her into the air just out of Matt's frantic grasps.

"No!" he screamed and overwhelming sense of failure filling his very soul "Kari you don't understand if he gets you…" Gatomon chose that moment to reappear claws out as she prepared to claw Phantomon eyes out for even looking at her beloved digidestined.  Hope fluttered in Matt's heart as she closed in on her target his hopes slashes when a black dart came from no where and imbedded itself in her side.

Demidevimon swooped in from the shadows a malicious look in his little eyes his claws grabbing her prone from "Boss will give me double for this" he said proudly.  Phantomon didn't say anything merely floating away, Kari and Snimon in tow.

Matt couldn't believe what had just happened and was currently taking out his anger on the nearest brick wall.  "I failed her, I failed Tai," he shouted getting a few more painful punches in.  Sora's calm voice cut in wanting to stop him from hurting himself "It's not our fault" she said calmly "and we have two choices right now…you can beat yourself up or we can go rescue her…the choice is yours".  Matt stopped his pummeling letting the frustrated tears fall feeling a pair of small arms wrap around his legs.

Through the tears he looked down to see Takeru holding him in a simple gesture of love.  The elder felt his anger melt away as he bent down to pick him up noting tears streaking TK's face.  Kari was the closest friend to his age he had made in a long time and now one of the greatest evils ever to walk either world had her.  And to top it all off TK had already lost one friend to the powers of darkness.

"We'll get her back," he said in a determined voice looking directly into his brother's eyes tightening his hug at the same time "I swear we'll get her back".

Tai knew something was wrong the instant he saw Matt.  TK was in the blonde's arms head buried in his shirt Sora was off to the side her arms wrapped around her self a forlorn expression on her face.  A dagger went through his heart when he saw the scene before him.  Scorch marks adorned the buildings, cracks lined the sidewalks, and Matt's eyes were down cast.  And at the moment Tai knew Kari was gone.  Tears threatened the leaders eyes but he forced them back crying wouldn't do her any good now.

"When?" he asked as soon as he was in earshot of the others.  Matt bit his lip "Just a few minutes ago…I'm so sorry Tai I couldn't protect her" he said setting TK down not wanting him to be in the path of Tai's rage against him.  To his surprise a fist never came instead a clap on the shoulder "It's okay" he said in a startlingly calm voice "we'll get her back".

Matt looked up and smiled "Yes we will we just have to find out where…" he never got too finished his statement when Mimi shouted pointing to the sky.  The bright blue was fading away with every passing moment, being covered by Myotismon's trademark fog.  It moved in like a plague of locus blacking out the sun brining on an endless night.

"Someone's getting cocky" Sora muttered under her breath looking around the cities vast skyline to see where the fog was coming from.  

The beeping of Izzy's laptop brought everyone's attention back to the earth watching with baited breath as the young genius pulled out the computer.  It took mere seconds for him to called up the screen "Its from Genni" he stated quickly still typing as fast as his fingers would go "he said that Myotismon has put up this fog barrier and its center is the TV station".  

"Agumon" Tai said holding out his digivice "we need to get there fast".  The dinosaur nodded calling for his evolution, kneeling down onto the concrete once it was complete to allow him to board.  Tai jumped on offering his hand to Mimi pulling her up followed by Joe.  Those remaining climbed into Guardamon's outstretched palm as her mighty wings beat taking her off the ground and into the foggy air.

Greymon was in the lead with the bird close behind.  As they rode no one spoke, each one attending to their digimon in different ways so they would be ready for the coming battle.  Many of them had worry in the pits of their stomachs knowing their digimon had failed to reach the ultimate level despite the presence of the crests.  TK said sheltered from the powerful wind in Matt's lap a sudden thought making him sick "Matt weren't Mommy and Daddy going to the station?"

TK could feel his brother tense up as the seemingly simple question startled him "Yes, but they would have been long gone before Myotismon got there" he said trying to sound confident, after all he didn't know how long the vampire had been using it as a hide out.  This seemed to put TK at ease and he settled back into his brother's arms to enjoy the ride.

The ride didn't take long due to the speed of the digimon and the severity of the situation.  They sat in the shadow of the immense building the hearts pounding in their chests, threatening to burst out at any moment.  "Now what?" Joe asked looking up as the massive building looming before him reeking of the evil presence lurking with in.

"We split up" Tai said his chocolate eyes analyzing each detail "I want Matt and TK with me well search the upper floors, the rest of you cover the lower ones and basement.  Send a digimon if you finds anything".  No arguments were voice and they ran into the lobby splitting up at the staircase.  Matt kept track of the floors as they moved up waiting until the halfway point before motioning Tai through the entry door at their left.  Ironically it turned out to be the floor his father worked on.

Carefully, silently they opened the door careful not to utter a sound.  Their caution was necessary because as they cleared the hallway they could hear the quiet voices of the Bakamon complaining about their guard duty.  Matt pressed TK to the wall edging him down the hall opposite direction fearing the pounding of their hearts would give them away any second.

More Bakamon voices came from the direction of their escape; stopping the trio dead in their tracks...they were trapped.  Matt looked to all the closed doors lining the hallway desperately trying to get them open finding each one locked.  Helpless he backed against the door taking TK's hand and looking to Tai.  The brunette didn't seem to know what to do either and the Bakamon were closing in with every passing second.

More panic filled Matt's system when the door behind him gave way and a rough hand clamped over his mouth.  A muffled scream escaped his lips and TK's small body tried not to let him get pulled his weight actually forced in along with Matt.  Tai wasn't about to let them just get taken like that and without thinking barreled through the door all three digimon hot on his heels.

He had expected to see the brothers being beaten or bound by an evil digimon, needless to say seeing their father holding them both in a relived hug was the last thing he had expected to see.  "Close the door please" Malcolm said not looking up from his boys the relief evident in his voice.  Tai complied turning back to watch the moment unfolding between father and sons.

"How did you get here, you were supposed to stay in the park and out of sight" he asked/scolded.  "Myotismon found us and got Kari, we had to retreat" Matt said pulling away shocked at the damaged office "What happened here?"  Regret and sadness washed over his fathers face as he placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder and TK into his arms.  "You weren't the only ones that Myotismon found" he said quietly "we were followed here and he attacked.  He knocked me out and took your mother…I've only been awake for a few minutes".  He could feel TK grab his shirt firmly and stop a small sob "Mommy".

Tai however had another train of thought "That's how he found us in the park" he said, "your parents were the only ones who knew we would be there and he somehow got her to tell".  Tai watched the family shudder at the thought of how he had forced the information out of her but weren't going to dwell on the thought.  Outside the shattered window hundreds of black bats flew past heading for the roof not noticing the group huddled in the office seeming to carry food in the hoard.  Once they passed Gabumon peered through the shards to see where they had gone "They went to the big ball on top" he said.

"The observation deck" Malcolm confirmed looking to the digimon "I think its time you do that digivolving thing".  Agumon shook his head gesturing to Gabumon who nodded quickly casting a quick glance to Matt.  He digivolved to Garurumon for only a few moments, beginning the process again and Weregarurumon appeared with flexed claws and fangs bared.  Without a word he gathered TK into one arm and let Malcolm, Tai, and Matt to get on his back.

Feeling that they were holding on tight he leapt out the window without second thought.  His riders didn't make a sound trusting the digimon with their lives.  Red claws dug into the concrete of the building like a hot knife through butter, pulling himself higher with every pull.  He crested the wall moment's later landing on the tiled floor without a sound kneeling again to let the riders disembark.

"Mommy!" TK cried immediately spotting his mother in the center of the deck sitting on a large throne Myotismon sitting at her side Kari chained at their feet.  The bearer of hope didn't see the latter two; he only saw his mother and fear drove him to run into her arms.  Both Matt and Malcolm let out startled cries reaching for the running little boy watching in horror as he evaded them both.  

TK ran as fast as his little legs would carry him ignoring the worried cries behind him.  He took a flying leap into her arms burying his face into the velvet cloth of her black dress.  Her hands cradled his head and she rubbed his back soothingly cooing into his ear softly.  TK didn't notice her change in attire and just sat content in her arms happy she was safe suddenly feeling sleepy. "You've had a long day Takeru go ahead and get some sleep, Mommy's here". Feeling safe in a cocoon of his mothers love he fell asleep without even looking up.  She smiled a cold smile removing the crest from around his neck and setting it on the table separating the thrones followed by his digivice.  "The angel is no longer a threat my lord" she muttered adjusting her sleeping son in her lap.

Tai and Matt shook with untold fear and rage at the sight before them.  Kari looked to her brother with pleading eyes pulling at her chains even though they were cutting into her wrists.  His heart broke at the sight and he felt a firm hand holding him in place so he didn't fall to the same fate TK had.  The owner of the hand was Malcolm his dark eyes fixed on his wife's empty ones and the now sleeping bundle she held.

The leader stayed in place hearing the digivolve behind him their growls creeping through the room "Let her go" he yelled knowing full well that it wouldn't do a bit of good to get his sister back.  True to his thoughts Myotismon laughed clearly amused by the demand "And why would I do that" he said getting up towering over the frightened girl and hissing cat "I have merely kept her alive so I would watch your anguish as I killed her".  Tai screamed and once again tried to run forward still held back.

"Nancy then?" Malcolm questioned needing to know why the vampire wanted his wife and better yet what he had done to her.  Myotismon stopped his advance looking at the reporter as if it was the first time he had noticed him.  "She bore the children of Friendship and Hope," he said looking her over like a piece of meat "one with such powerful offspring is a likely queen for any future ruler like me".  Matt felt his father's hands grip his shoulder harder in response and although he couldn't see them he knew that his eyes were narrowed.  

Myotismon didn't wait for him to refute his answer and moved in front of Kari wrapping his arms around himself "Now the child will die and I will be unstoppable!" he shouted flinging his arms out "Nightmare Win…" Tai finally pulled free of Malcolm's restraining hold running to his sister's side ready to take the attack for her.  However the attack never came…for a familiar cry cut through the night.

"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon called as he came over the rim Izzy on his back.  The vampire shot the genius a look that would have killed him if able, but Izzy wasn't the only one who wanted to put his two cents in.  Mimi came through next her normally soft eyes ablaze with a new fury.  Instead of arriving on Togemon's glove she was on a walrus like digimon with Joe closely followed by a pink fairy.

"Togemon and Ikkakumon must have digivolved," Matt muttered watching as two more attacks were launched.

"Vulcan's Hammer"

"Flower Cannon"

Myotismon looked more annoyed now easily blocking the attacks as if they were bubbles from a child's wand.   However the first jolt from the new comers had been enough to dislodge Kari's crest from his pocket landing in the girls waiting hands. Then with a flick of his wrist the new attacks were diverted and his attention was back on Kari.  Again he closed his arms around himself and faced Kari not even able to begin his attack this time when a scolding heat seared into his back nearly sending him into his knees in pain.

"Wizardmon" Gatomon called happily as her friend came to her side using his wand to cut through her chains.  Myotismon hissed with anger as Gatomon ran to attend to Kari's chains leaving Wizardmon to face the enraged villain.

The vampire was obviously not happy as he seethed through his fanged teeth "You insolent traitor" he spat advancing slowly "how dare you interfere…" Wizardmon didn't miss a beat holding his ground "I can't be a traitor because I was never on your side to begin with…Kari catch".  He reached within his cloak pulling out the shimmering silver object he had found in the crows nest only the day before.

The digivice soared through the air toward the freed girl, never making it to her.  Well-manicured fingers closed around the device snatching it from the air.  Nancy had placed her sleeping son on her throne getting up to intercept the device without a word or show of emotion.  

Tai and Matt couldn't take it any longer using the diversion to take off across the deck to their sibling's sides, Malcolm right behind them every step of the way.  While they ran Myotismon praised her adoringly and prepared once again the let his attack fly.  "Nightmare Wing" he screamed unleashing all of his anger into the attack, and unleashing twice the bats.

"Tai" she called out one hand still in the chains Gatomon throwing her small frame in front of the coming death.  Tears filled Tai's eyes fearing he wouldn't make it in time.  The other digidestined cried out a great burst of light following their cries followed by nothing but a tattered purple hat falling to the ground.

Wizardmon's limp body followed his hat to the ground, the thud as it hit the only thing filling the dead silence.  "No" Gatomon whimpered pulling his limp head into her lap tears shimmering in her eyes "no, no, no, no…" His remarkably crystal eyes looked up at her seemingly not sure of what was really happening "Don't cry Gatomon" he said in a weak voice "you've been the best thing in my life ever since you walked into it and it was an honor to call you my friend".

Tears made their way from her eyes mixing with Kari's as they hit his face "Please don't go" she tried one last time hearing the footsteps of the digidestined approaching fast "Goodbye my dear friend" he whispered giving into the calls of the light.  As he passed Kari's crest burst into violent life, giving off a light that could be seen all over the city.

Reacting to its bearer's emotions the digivice burst to life in Nancy's hands causing her to scowl the little device before she turned to Myotismon for instructions.  He was still congratulating himself over killing the traitor yet managed to catch her eye "Excellent work my dear" he began mentally cursing when he saw Kari had been surrounded by the digidestined, the children forming a human wall around her.  That wall didn't matter he wanted to kill all the digidestined and the bearer of light didn't need to be first.

"Now why don't you help me get rid of the digidestined so we can begin our reign".  Nancy nodded slipping the digivice into the folds of her dress turning her cold eyes on the children huddled before her.  Her hand came out holding a long silver dagger that glistened despite the foggy night.  The digimon came forward ready to protect each one casting a nervous glance at each other…Nancy seemed to be intent of following Myotismon and they weren't willing to hurt her.

Malcolm seemed to have these thought in mind running before his ex wife intent on talking some sense into her "Nancy what has he done to you?"  She stopped her trek to the children to look at him coldly.   He felt his breath leave him in shock; he had never seen her look at anyone that way before let alone him.  "Given me a life" she hissed, "now get out of my way they must die".

While Malcolm talked with Nancy Matt slipped from the huddle making his way to the throne and his slumbering brother Patamon fluttering at his ear.  TK didn't stir as his brother approached causing nervous beads of sweat to form on the elder's head.  "Takeru" he asked gently shaking him softly getting no response.  "Myotismon must have wanted you out of the way," he continued softly turning to Patamon.  The small digimon fluttered to the table picking up the crest and digivice.  

He landed on Matt's shoulder with the mystical object watching them glow in their master's presence.  It was then a small moan escaped his lips and Matt's eyes began to brighten "That's it" he said taking the crest placing it back around his brothers neck watching his eyes flutter open stroking his cheeks so he wouldn't panic "Deep down mom still wants to protect us and put you to sleep to keep you safe" he said.  "I'm sorry for not listening" TK muttered sleepily.  Matt gave him a quick hug "Its okay…"

"As touching as this is its time to die," Myotismon said breaking up the beautiful brotherly moment that was taking shape before him.  Myotismon had taken advantage of the two off alone guarded by one digimon while the others were focused on protecting Kari and keeping Nancy at bay.  After all the boys were only protected by a single rookie.

Patamon watched him advance and finally had enough.  The digivice in TK's hand came to life filling him with the needed energy that had been evading him all day and Angemon appeared.  A holy, vindictive light joined Kari's in illuminating the tower brighter than the sun.  It was through the light that the angel flew in, blocking Myotismon's path "This is the end Myotismon" he said in the same authorative voice he had used when defeating Devimon.

Malcolm caught sight of Angemon knowing he couldn't do it alone "Go help" he told the others not removing his eyes from Nancy "I can take care of her".  Tai had his doubts but realized Angemon didn't appear very often so when he did one must take full advantage of it.  "Every attack now" the digimon reacted without question putting as much as they could into their attack just as ready to end everything that night as the children were.

With them out of the way Malcolm returned his attention to Nancy just in time to see the silver blade of her dagger coming straight for him.  He brought his hands up quickly catching her tiny wrist with in his own careful not to hurt her even though she was determined to kill him.  Rage burned in her eyes and she tried to wrench her hand free but he held firm reaching down quickly to catch her other before it found more hidden weapons.  She cried out again when he pried the blade free pulling her so close that they were face to face.

Her legs landed kicks but he ignored the pain knowing that if he let go the pain of his heart would be even worse.  "Nancy look at me" he said firmly shaking her slightly.  She ignored him kicking him again and he in response tightened his grip "Look at me" he repeated finally getting her vacant blue eyes to look into his. After he had first met her he could have looked into those eyes forever and now wasn't any different.  "Come back to me" he pleaded once he had her attention noting no change.  "Please come back to me I couldn't stand to lose you again" he continued opening the vault of emotions that was his heart, letting out years of what he had been hiding from her, from Matt, and from TK.  

Finally he saw a flicker in her eyes and blocked out the battle raging behind him and focused all his attention on her.  "When we split and you took Takeru that was the darkest time of my life.  Not waking up every morning to see your beautiful face, hear your voice, kiss your lips…seeing you with the boys" the tears were beginning to fall from his dark eyes and his hands moved up her arms to cradle her face "Nancy I love you, I've never stopped loving you, and will love you until the day I die".

Those three simple words, those three small words were more powerful than anyone ever knew.  They had caused the rise and fall of kings, toppled nations, and started wars, but in this case it saved a soul.  The wall of darkness surrounding Nancy's soul shattered falling from her eyes in the two simple tears that leaked from her eyes "And I love you" she whispered allowing him to pull her to him as their lips met in a joyous kiss for the first time in years.

None of the magic they had was lost and in those few seconds were able to pick off where they left off.  A scream from TK brought them out of their embrace just in time to see Angemon knocked to the side of the building in a hail of dust and debris.  The debris reined down on the children like deadly rain Myotismon's cackling growing louder as he helped the walls collapse along.  

Nancy could see the golden blonde hair of her sons beginning to disappear "Yamato, Takeru" she screamed running toward them reaching within her dress for the digivice she had hidden there just minutes before, if Myotismon wanted it out the way so bad is must he the key to defeating him.  Hearing her voice the vampire turned another wave of anger shooting across his eyes "How did that spell get broken?" he hissed seeing Malcolm right behind her with a defiant smug smile playing on his lips.

This was more than enough to distract him long enough to stop the rein of stone and for Nancy to get to the children.  Heedlessly she ran through the debris seeing the children huddled against what was left of the wall blood seeping form various scratches.  Tai held Kari tight to his stomach taking the brunt of the attacks leaving her shaken but okay.  Sora peeked out from a small pile of rocks brushing off the dust with one arms while holding the other tightly keeping a handle on the large cut she had.  Izzy checked his laptop for damage before surveying the battlefield.  Joe sat dirty and tattered yet doing his crest justice by pulling out the bandages from his first aid kit, using them on Mimi's wounds.  Finally her tired eyes fell upon her sons.  Like Tai Matt held Takeru close shielding the boy looking directly as his mother with awe in his eyes.  He had seen the kiss.  

She ran taking them into her arms weeping freely "My babies" she cried softly "my babies".  Yamato didn't know quite what to do with the show of affection but could tell TK was enjoying it "Mommy" came through the human wall surrounding him and that was enough for Matt's own emotional walls fall "Mom" he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"What is it with your family and these moments" Myotismon asked his attention back on them.  Nancy turned fixing a look with him with a gaze she usually reserved for her sons when the misbehaved.  An involuntary shudders ran up the villains spine as he watched her release her sons to face him.  "He's gonna get it" TK whispered seeing the look in her eyes as well as the digimon recovered and advancing.

Without a word yet maintaining the 'look' she walked over to where Kari and Tai were still huddled handing the bearer of light her digivice at last.  Myotismon let out what sounded like a roar shooting forward with a burst of speed cut of by the business end of Zudomon's hammer.  While he clashed with the steel of the hammer Kari's tiny hands closed around her digivice for the first time.  

Gatomon froze in place allowing the power to coarse through her body.  Closing her eyes she relaxed and let the power take over.  Her body took on an almost human form with celestial wings sprouting from her back.  A cold silver helmet slid over her head blocking out some of her golden blonde hair and Angewomon was born.  The light surrounding her began to fade away and her heaven sent form turned to fully face Myotismon.

"Myotismon you have plagued the world long enough and you have brought nothing but pain and sorrow to it what do you have to say for yourself" she scolded flexing her fingers getting the power flowing.  He fixed her with a cold gaze "I don't answer to you angel or no, it is my destiny to rule both this world and the digital, and no digimon can stop me can stop me".

Angemon flew to Angewomon's side feeling a type of bond with her already "That's where you are wrong" he boomed in his deep god like voice "and now it is time to pay for the suffering you have caused".  Myotismon scowled at them not giving them an answer merely opening his arms to attack.  Angewomon soared up above the tower a rainbow aura beginning to surround her.  The remaining guardians felt their powers returning pulling themselves up and out of the rubble what they had to do suddenly coming to their minds.

Guardamon opened her wings speaking quickly before firing her attack "Everyone give your power to Angewomon".  One by one the attacks flowed the rainbow aura that had surrounded the angel was now freezing Myotismon into place terrified and shocked look frozen on his face.

"Wing Blade"

"Horn Buster"

"Garuru Kick"

"Flower Cannon" 

"Giga Blaster"

"Vulcan's Hammer"

"Hand of Fate"

Every one combined in the angel's hand glowing with a pink light before it morphed into a pure white arrow of holy power.  Angewomon didn't think twice as her gloved hands plucked the strings of her bow letting the arrow fly hitting the frozen monster dead center.  A horrible black energy flowed from the disappearing body and the vampire's screams echoed through the dead of the night.  The darkness seemed to have turned on its master at its surrounded what was left of his body consuming it until there was nothing but the crimson mask left.  It fell to the ground where the dark lord had once stood sitting staring at the children.

Silence followed as the scream died away no one quite sure how to react now that the nightmare had ended.  "Is he gone?" Kari asked innocently looking up to her brother who had a huge smile on his face.  "Yes I think he is," he said with a sigh picking her up and spinning her in the air joyously "and because my little sister was so brave".

Malcolm watched the digidestined celebrate their well-earned victory his eyes falling upon his family still huddled together.  Nancy was checking her sons over tearing off parts of her elaborate black dress to wrap their cuts.  His heart fluttered in his chest at the site beating even faster when he remember the confession he had uttered just minutes ago.  He had no intention of taking it back and in fact was happier than ever. 

Matt finally looked up catching his fathers gaze running to his open arms feeling the security of his fathers arms "I'm so proud of you" he said opening his arms once more as Nancy arrived with TK in her arms.  His arms closed around his entire family "I'm proud of all of you".  They stayed in their embrace until the calls of their friends and digimon lured Matt and TK back to the main group leaving Nancy and Malcolm alone.

He looked into her eyes fondly "I thought that I'd lost you…again" he whispered seeing a smile adorn her face once again.  "I thought I'd lost myself," she admitted motioning down to her attire "Look what he got me to wear".  A smile slipped across his features as well "I don't know I kind of like it" he said in a mischievous voice allowing her to smack him on the arm before bending down and capturing her in a tender kiss rekindling the love they thought they had lost.

Across the deck two brothers watched in a huddle with their friends watching the moment between their parents TK snuggling into his older brothers arms.  Behind his parents the fog had cleared and the sun was setting illuminating the couple "They look like the people from my story book" TK said watching them a smile forming on his face "And that means they'll live happily ever after".

The End

A/N:  Okay I know this was way AU but that's how I like to write them.  I truly hope you liked it and it inspires you to enter the contest if not leave a review and let me know what you thought, any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
